Agent Kids
by cdypoore
Summary: Kids must battle an evil force.


**Agent Kids**

**by Cody Poore**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**I am Taz, a 17 year old kid. I was scarred as a baby by Phill Asenti. My scar is on my arm. It is shaped like a sword. We moved to California when I was 10. There, I met my friends Alex, Larry, Matt and Kyle F. My cousin Kyle lives with us. He was born from my old dad. My old dad went Missing In Action in Iraq. So my mom got married to a guy named Ted. So he's considered a cousin, but he's really my brother. My other cousin Dylan lives with us. At night, he screams _The train no... The screech hurts...No, a bang! No... no... WHAT?_**

**Why? His parents were killed when they were walking across train tracks and two trains collided. So we're all a family. We aren't _that_ happy, but still happy enough. Ted goes out every day, to work. But he stays 23 hours sometimes. He also has a lot of buissiness meetings. For 2 to 3 weeks. Mom gets angry when I mention it. I don't even know what Ted does. I just know he works "Secret Goverment Jobs" in the same field.**

**Alex is a tan 16 and a half year old boy. He's my friend. Kyle F. is tan also. But he starred in the movie Treston Trio, a movie about 3 brothers who get into misadventures while growing up in a New York gang with Al Calzone. Kyle F. decided to give up acting for a normal life. In the hall of prophecys, there is a book. One prophecy is about a boy and his friends. They will rid the world of evil forever. Then evil will be destroyed.**

**No more robberies. No more gangs. No more murders. No more wars. No more break-ins. No more crimes. There will be nothing but peace. But if evil wins, the world will be corrupted and dirty. Everyone will be evil. And those villains will rule the world. There will be chaos, darkness and fire, and all Hell will break lose.**

**I own a blue-yellow-red-orange sports car. The colors are mixed together to look like fire. But evil stinky dirty scumbags keep chasing me, so I get tickets for speeding. I'm running for my life! My life sucks now. I'm out almost 1,000. I mean, Damn It! It's not my fault. IT"S NOT MY FAULT!**

**And now, you know some backstory. Now, let me get to school.**

**Chapter 2: A Secret Reaveled**

**It happened at school. After gym, in the locker room. I had just finished getting changed, and guys in black suits appeared. " Come with us. You need to hear some news. Your friends and mom, brother, and cousin are here." one said. They had thick sunglasses and deep voices, like velvet. They had shiny, black, dressy shoes. "_Why do thet have swords?_" I wondered. They drove me to a cave made out of metal. A secret door opened.**

**A black suited knight wakes up in the depts of Hell. He laughs maniacly. " I am risen. I will take over the world. 500 years of sleep is ended!" he said.**

**I stepped into a silver room. My friends and family were on chairs. I sat down. " Taz." one of the agents said. "We are Secret Agents. Your dad was, too. But Ted was killed in a mission today. By Doomer. He is the one who gave you your scar. Not Phill. But you, Kyle, Dylan and your friends are all Agent Kids. You will destroy evil. Here's your first mission: You need to find Doomer and stop him. He lives in Florida. You have a weapon. It is a sword".**

**He handed me a sword, silver and shiny. " Good luck Agent Kids. Your ship awaits you after school." My friends and I walked out of the building, while my mom sobbed about Ted. Class was boring. " Guys," I whispered during math class, " Let's keep our identities secret. If we do, we won't be attacked." Suddenly, there was a whisper in my ear. " You just say Agent Up." it said. That was Ted talking. I started to feel the ground shaking. A black knight figure jumped out of the ground. " I am here to take back the throne. First, I will destroy the Agent Kids!" he said. He laughed maniacly.  
We hid in the bathroom during lockdown. "Damn" I said. The mission would be hard enough, but we had to deal with this loser. "Agent Up" we all said. When we left to fight, we saw it. Apparently, this guy gathered an army of Demons. "Doomer!" he cried, " My master, help me. I, the minion, will destroy the Agent Kids for you! Take over the world now!" The knight charged at us. We jumped out of the way. He swung his sword around and made a flame circle. We were burned. He came and stabbed me. He knocked me into the lockdown room. There, I switched back to Taz. Everyone gasped. Then everything went dark.**

**Chapter 2, Part 2: Knight Rider**

**I woke up in a brightly lit room. My head was hurting, and people were standing by my bed. " Taz, are you all right?" a voice asked. Then I fell asleep. I was unconsious for about a week. Then I finally woke up.**

_**"Yes, yes" a voice said. A knight in a black suit was standing next to a car. " The Year 1500 marks a big advancement. A car, it is called. You start it up with a key, and lower your foot on a gas pedal and a brake pedal. You will never have to walk again." He boomed to anyone who would listen. A passing trolleyman stopped. "Boo" he shouted. The trollyman threw a tomato at the knight. The knight grew angry. "I, Knight Rider, will have my revenge. And I will come back to get revenge 502 years after I die. Later that knight, I mean night, he went on a rampage. Houses in flames, police shooting arrows, the Knight Rider killed everyone in town. Except one. A cop from out of town. He shot the Knight Rider's horse. The horse fell. The Knight Rider charged at the cop and hit the cop in the chest. The cop hit the Knight Rider with an arrow. The cop staggered home and said a prayer. " Oh, my God, thou art the most powerful being. May thou smite the souls of the damned who killed innocent peasants. And may thou heal the innocent and the cops that are still alive. Amen." he said. Then he laid back and was brought a full healing.**_

**I woke up in cold sweat, in the hospital room. Wait... no. It was the room the Agents brought us to. We left the area. Alex was excited. " And also, we get cool swords. But I'm scared. They said that what happens in a dream could really happen to us." Alex said. Really? I checked my arms. Sure enough, there were burns and a stab wound. "How'd that happen, Taz?" Kyle asked. "It was... a dream." I replied. We walked down Main Street. Then we were almost run over. "Watch where you're going, you crazy fool" Kyle F. shouted. We all laughed and joked on the way home. But Alex, Dylan, Kyle and me are the Agent Kids. We're the ones Doomer wanted to run over.**

**Chapter 2, Part 3: The Wrestling Match**

**That day was the day my wrestling match was scheduled for. I was in the championships for our school. We started up and the first match was easy. Then the third and final school in the tri-state area was up. A big 10 foot, 300 pound 19 year old stepped in. And he ate lots of beans. And a spicy burrito. Right before the match. I jumped and tried to wrestle him down. He threw me to the ground and sat on me. " One... Two... Two and a half... Three. Bushwire wins!" The ref reported. Then bushwire farted, a loud and stinky one, right on my... face.**

**Chapter 2, Part 4: The Attack**

**We were asleep on a Friday night, during the weekly sleepover. We were awoken by a sound of guns. We were being shot at by Doomer's Mercinaries. I waved my fist. We ran downstairs and woke up my mom. " Mom, take Trixie and Dylan, then run away. We're under attack." I shouted. We ran to the 1st floor. Our mom left. We ran upstairs and stopped next to a gas heater. Someone threw a lit molitov cocktail through the window, and it landed on the heater. It lit up and the heater exploded. We ran and the explosion chased us. Everything was run by gas. The floor collapsed under us. We fell into the basement. "Guys, I have a secret tunnel." I said. I revealed a tunnel and we rushed in. The tunnel led to the hill. We met up with my mom. "Mrs. Dogg, you should leave. We'll hold them off." Alex said. "Dylan can stay, though. He is an Agent Kid. We can heal and revive, along with other spells." I said. Dylan asked what we were doing. We told him, and he got mad. It was his 14th birthday party. Still, we ran down the hill. "Agent Up" we screamed. They destroyed my house. Then the mercanaries shot me in the leg. " You want a war? We'll give you a war you won't forget!" I shouted.**

**Chapter 3: First War, Part 1: Taz's story**

**We prepared for our first war. Little did we know there would be many more. We readied our grenades, molotav cocktails, sword, and pistols. We only had 5 bullets, so it was for emergencies only. We packed our gear. I knew we would be gone for about a week. We came to a battlefield. I called the marines, and the Air Force. They stormed to the battlefield. We had an army of our own. The marines started to shoot the evil minions. I rolled and began to fight. I was fighting an evil human with snake teeth, and glowing red bloodshot eyes. He bit my arm, and I felt weak. I punched him in the face and sliced his teeth off. I kicked him down, the I stabbed him in the gut. "Heal," I said. My bite healed instantly, and I felt stronger. Then I saw Doomer. He was running away. "Scared to face me like a man, Doomer? Cause you're not a man. You're a man-lady." I said. He ran towards me and we started fighting. "How're you holding up, Alex?" I asked. "Fine" he said, struggling with a human with snake teeth. The whole army was People with snake teeth and red eyes.**

**Doomer looked like a tall surfer-dude. He had muscles. I mean serious Abs. He punched me in the face. Then I got on my sword and roundhouse kicked him 5 times. Then I punched him. He started to punch me in the nose. I reached for my sword, and he kicked it out of my hand. So I pulled out my pistol. The shot rang loudly. I looked and saw I shot Doomer in the gut. He looked up, with puppy dog eyes. But he... he killed my dad. Both of them. I needed to end him. I needed revenge. So I lit up a moltov, placed it in his gut, ran away, and closed my eyes. There was a BANG! and everything went dark. And suddenly I felt like I was on fire. I fell with a thud, landing near Alex.**

**Chapter 3, Part 2: Alex's Story**

**I was fighting a Snake-man when Taz called out, "How're you holding up, Alex?" I replied "Fine!". Then I struggled with the snake-man. Suddenly, I heard a loud gunshot. Taz had used his pistol. He grabbed his sword, then placed a molotav in Doomer gunshot wound. Taz turned around, and that sneak Doomer placed the molotav in Taz's pocket. Taz fell and landed next to me. I took his pants off and let them burn. We went to the tent. We blended up Beef Stew and gave it to Taz. We ate dinner, then we went to battle. I fought another snake-man. He bit me. I kicked him in the part-that-counts. Soon it was an all-out slap fight. We were just slapping. Doomer was punched in the face by Kyle. I threw a molotav. They were both knocked out. They were on fire. I put Kyle out, then threw the snake man onto Doomer. A marine officer was bit. "What the hell are these things?" He screamed. Then he was eaten. What the hell _are_ those things? I walked up the battlefield to Doomer. He woke up, then turned around. I punched him in the face. "What are the things, these Snakey-men? What are they?" I asked. "Snake men" He replied. " Now, you shall all die. I now rule the world. I command Fire, Air, Earth, and Water! I control the world. Flame Monster, attack. He summoned a snake made out of fire. "Oh... my... God." I said. Then I started to run. Then I saw the darkness. It was creaping towards us. Doomer really did rule the world. I ran and stopped, pulling out my sword. I turned and faced the beast. I charched, my sword face down, and stabbed the beast. It roared. He smacked the ground. We both fell. Then Taz woke up.**

**Chapter 3, Part 3: The Deadly Snake**

**I jumped down the whole. Kyle was smoldering in the hospital. Most of our soldiers were dead. We would probably lose the war. Alex was fighting the beast. The beast swiped Alex. Alex was cut. His arm was bleeding. And his main vain was burnt. I just stabbed at the beast. I called for the hospital. I started to fight. The beast burnt another hole in the ground. Alex started to fall. I created another ledge for him. The ambulences arrived. It was just me and the beast. But I just jumped on the walls and grabbed Alex. The hole started to crumble. The beast leaped, and the hole imploded. The beast was put out... permanently. I limped to the hospital and admitted Alex. Then I limped off to Doomer. I ended the war I lost. We needed a new strategy. Alex and Kyle came out of the hospital, cured and healed. We walked home. Soon we came up with a plan. We would wait. Doomer would come to us.**

**Chapter 4: Our 1st Mission**

**Early Sunday morning, some news came. Alex and his family would move in. We were happy. Later that day, they were settled in. Alex bunked with me. We saw the darkness leaving. Doomer didn't rule the world anymore. Then the call came. "Darkness takes about a day to leave, except for the chosen ones. Doomer was stopped yesterday. But now, he's trying to rule the world again. He is on The Runestone. Be careful. One drop of good blood spilled will give more power to evil. They will have evil, destructive, deadly powers. Good luck, Agent Kids." He said. Then he hung up. Our cheif was a good guy. So we traveled to the runestone. Doomer was using a spell. We landed behind him. I punched him in the back, then kicked his butt. He turned around. My life was probably going to end. So I got out my sword. And we started to fight. His sword clanged on mine. Alex was going around, Fighting minions, along with Kyle and Dylan. Kyle was cut. Then Dylan, then Alex. I saw blood dripping. Doomer got stronger. So did his ninja minions. Doomer picked me up, then slammed me on my back hard. I coughed up blood. "Yes, yes!" Doomer said. He poured a bluish liquid on the runestone. Then green, yellow, red, and puce liquids. They were sloshy, like liquid, sticking to the rune, like glue, yet it felt dry, powdery,and like water without the wet. They were the potions of elixer, the Potions of Evil. I got up and knocked the ninjas off. The rune started to glow. There was an explosion. Then everything went dark.**

**Chapter 5: The S**

**We woke up, tied to a chair in a barn. I had dried blood on my clothes. Alex's arm was cut again. Dylan had a stab wound on his gut. Kyle's shoulder got a throwing star in it, and it slid down to his stomach. He was pretty cut up. "Flasinco Fire" I said. The ropes were burnt. We started to run. The door was a teleporter, because we were back on the rune. "Agent Up" we said. Our swords reapeared to us. We turned and faced Doomer and... a monster made of fire, water, earth, and air. He lumbered towards the city. "Kyle, you and Dylan hold off the ninjas. Alex, You hold off Doomer. I'll stop the monster." I said.**

**Chapter 5, Part 2: Alex's Battle**

**I started to fight Doomer. He threw me off of the runestone. I climbed up the other end. He was looking at the ground on that side, wagging his butt. I ran over and kicked him down. Then, with my sword, I shot lava down on him. He screamed and stripped down to his underwear. He was scarred, his abs burnt, and had a molotav coctail in his hand. He jumpped onto the runestone. He put an electric fence up, squeezing us all together.**

**He pulled the molotav, setting it to detonate. He smiled evily. Then it exploded, and so did the fence. We all fell. Dylan spilled water on us all, except Doomer. Doomer kept screaming, then he left. He was done for the day.**

**Chapter 5, Part 3: Taz's Battle**

**I jumped and landed on the monster. We were in the city. The monster destroyed Inrel Corp, and ate all the employees. Ew. Electrical wires were up ahead. And he was mostly water. I held a dog biscut and threw into the wire. He chased it. I jumped off before he died. He ate the dog biscut and got zapped. His water part was gone. So I let him into a movie theater that would be torn down. He gasped, then started to panic. I restrained him, then his air part was destroyed. I gave him ice cubes. He ate them and got cold. So I turned on the fire-sprinklers. His earth part was turned to mud. Then, I turned the heat down to neagative 100. The flame was put out. I ran out of the building. There was an explosion.**

**Chapter 5, Part 4: Kyle's Battle**

**I started to fight ninjas, while Alex fought Doomer, Taz fought the monster, and Dylan took a nap. One threw a star at me. Not again. I jumpped and kicked it back. The ninja was hit in the stomach. He fell over, bleeding. Then I wacked one across the head. He fell over, dead. Then the ninja leader stepped foreward. I got hit in the gut with a throwing star. But I stepped up and got dizzy. There were two of him. I swang at the one that wasn't there. But once, I chopped the ninja's arm off. I kicked him in the face, and dropped a 10 pound bag of stars on his head. I was squeezed in with Doomer, Alex, and Dylan. I got lit up with a molotav, and fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Dylan was standing up, and doused us. Doomer ran away. I got up. Taz landed. We won for the day.**

**Chapter 5, Part 5: Dylan's Battle**

**Snore snore snore snore snore. Snore snore snoresnoresnore. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Snore Snore snore Snore SnoreSnore. "Snore sn snore" Snore Snore. "bumble Snore bee snore." I snored. Snoring Snore Snorsa Snore Beach snore. Then I woke up and was in a fence with Kyle, Alex, and Doomer. Doomer threw a molotav and it exploded. I put out Alex's, Kyle's and My fire. Doomer fled. Taz came back. We won for the day.**

**Chapter 6: Destinies Reavealed**

**Our band had our first gig that night. We were in the battle of the Bands. Kyle was on drums. Alex was on acoustic guitar. Dylan was on keyboard. I was on electric guitar. Me, Alex, and Kyle had the main vocals. Dylan was backup vocals. We stepped into the noisy stadium. The Kill Roaches started to play. " Have you ever been in a hotel? Oh, the wasabi train to Hell. I'm sure it rings a bell. We fight for our right to sing. I punched him in the face. In Juvie, I feel like a dis-grace. For you, I took your hand and now we're feeling down. We danced around. Everyone stared. Stop. Stop! STOP! We went away, 1984. 1990 we had a girl and boy. We sing, we sing, now stop! 2000, we're at each other's throats. We go to court, our request denied. We go on a rampage, we are drunk buddies. We rob a resturant, and hid in a hotel. We were caught, you-u jumped out a window. I-I fought them off. We are in jail, and it's all my fault." they sang. Rock music played. Then they ended, to a mixture of boos and cheers. Now we were up. There were only two bands. We had a 50/50 chance of winning. We never got on, though. We felt a rumble, and a creepy vampire came out of the ground. He was the boss Vampire. His name was Vampire. Ironic, huh? Well, everyone fled in terror. In the confusion, we shouted "Agent UP!" and began to fight the vampire. He bit us. I punched his head off. Black, sticky, oozy blood ran down my fist. EW! He grew razor fingernails. And he sliced me. I got my sword and ran at him. He stabbed me in the stomache. I fell. Everyone was in their seats. I reverted back to Taz. Everyone gasped. Slowly, one by one, Alex, Kyle, and Dylan reverted back. I got up and ran at Vampire. He knocked me back. I got up shakily again. "Agent UP!" I shouted. I got my sword out and ran at Vampire. His arm was sliced off, and he grew his fangs longer. He stabbed me in the back. "Taz," he said, "I am your grand dad. You are an Agent Kid. Not only that, you are the chosen one. You will destroy evil. So I will join you. I am the only good vampire. Doomer has control of my vampire army. You must first kill my grandad, Vlad. Go now. The world is counting on you." He said. He opened a portal to Vlad's castle. We had to fight sphinxs, a bassilisk, an army of 3 strong, poisonous, vampires, and finaly, Vlad. We jumped and entered the castle.**

**Chapter 6, part 2: The Sphinx Battle**

**I rolled away from the sphinx. He roared fire into the air. Dust scattered the once-so-neat carpet. The sphinx ran at me. "Guys, Go on ahead!" I shouted to my friends. They ran away. The sphinx's tail destroyed a staircase. It roared fire. I jumped onto the broken staircase. Then I noticed my butt was on fire. I rolled and fell off the staircase. I shot a grappling hook out of my sword. It stuck in the sphinx's head. I climbed up and jumped onto the sphinx's head. The grappling hook was set on fire. The sphinx started to burn. I jumped off. "The sphinx, the sphinx, the sphinx is on fire. We don't need no water, let the little sphinxie burn. Burn little sphinxy, burn." I sang. The sphinx was made with diesle. I had about 5 seconds until it exploded. I ran and ran and jumped as there was a KA-BOOM! and slid into the smoldering darkness of the pits of Hell.**

**Chapter 7: 3 Vampires In 1**

**The room had unmoving bodies in it. Alex, Kyle, and Dylan's. They were unconcious... or worse. I smelled a rotting skunk carcass. But... it was a poisonous vampire. Alex had a vampire bite that matched the fangs I was about to face. I got a crazy Idea.**

**I sliced at the vampire. And he bit me. I sliced again. I felt weak and sick. The poison was kicking in. I finally cut the little S.O.B. I collected a pint of blood. I got another pint and milked all the poison out of his fangs. It was all 3 combined into 1. So I mixed the blood and poison to form a nasty drink. I dripped some into the wounds. I was out of the mixture. And the nasty drink-ish ointment never got into my wounds. But, Hell, at least it worked. Then I heard a big word. "Rashopooka!" someone shouted. We felt a big wind. Kyle, Alex, and Dylan woke up. Dylan was blown into the pile of Sphinx ashes. The life was being drained out of Dylan. He turned pale. And he fell. But what's worse... Doomer and Vlad combined themselves. We jumped into a portal back to our world. We knew it. Our final battle is coming today. The _war _is coming.**

**Chapter 8: Final Battle**

**We stepped into the battle field. Our secret was known. The whole army, marines, navy, and bomber squad was here. The whole state had guns. Ninja's were here. The good ninjas. Samurai were here. Catboy was here. All the good people in the world were here. But Vloomer (Vlad and Doomer combined) had all the evil people on their side. "Guys, you fight the bodyguards of Vloomer. Kyle, you fight the evil Ninja King. There are two clans: Good and Evil. Fight the Evil king. Alex, fight the bassilisk. Dylan, hold off the minions while we're busy. I have put a spell on your pistol to have unlimited bullets. That should help. Now, lets go and finish the battle." I said. Then I ran and began to fight Vloomer. He cut my leg. I jumped into a tree. NInjas were throwing stars at Dylan. _Stupid evil Ninjas_ I thought. Dylan was cut badly. We needed to hurry. I jumped out of a tree, behind Vloomer. I threw my sword, slicing, at his neck. It hit, but if I said what exactly happened, it would have to be censored. But Vloomer was still alive, but barely. He stuck my own sword into my chest. I started gasping for air. "Heil" I said. I was breathing normal, but I was still injured. Then I noticed Dylan. He was gravely injured. A star was being thrown. "Time Elsa Slowwww!" I shouted. Time slowed down 500 fold, but I was normal speed. I jumped in front of the star. It was like a million knives were being dug into my stomach. I made time become regular speed. "Dylan, run! I groaned. "Vloomer's been destroyed. We won, we finally won." Dylan tried to heal me.**

**"It's no use Dill. I'm too injured. Remmember the prophecy. _1 must die to save all. A loss will happen at the final battle. Revival will happen in 2 years._" I said. "Take me to a cloning machine."I groaned. The cloning was short, and my clone was health and not injured. "Dylan, my clone will lead you for 2 years. Then, I will be back." I said. Then everything went black and cold. Was it death? No. It was a 2 year long spiritual meeting. I was alive... but I was in a vegitive state. A coma, really. But I was gone for 2 stinking years.**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

**The battlefield was a mess. The grass had blood. Taz was dead in front of Dylan. Vloomer was dead. But I burn his body, just to make sure. Dylan ran up. "Don't burn Taz's body. He cloned himself, and he'll be revived in 2 years. It was in the prophecy." He said. We put Taz into a freezer. He would not be eaten by flies that way. We would rebuild. The war was short, but the town was destroyed. We would have it rebuilt before Taz returns. His clone would help. I looked to the sky and smiled. The door of opression and evil has closed. The window of oppertunities has opened.**

**Chapter 10: Epilouge, 1.5 years later**

**The sky was dark as birds flew away. You could smell hot Coco int the cold night air. It was Christmas eve, 1 year after the battle. The town was rebuilt. Taz would come back in 6 months. Dylan was healed up nicely. Alex was back in acting for 1 last movie: _Agent Kids: The War of California_. Alex finally starred in a teen movie. It was a hit. Larry unfortunately moved to Oregon, 2 hours away. Kyle is the High School's soccer star. Dylan is 15 and a half. Alex, Kyle, and Taz are 18. They soon will attend college. Dylan will go to 10th grade. The sky turned dark as Alex, Kyle and Dylan walked to the house. They lounged and sipped Cola. There scars were almost not noticable. All was well.**

**The End**

**About the author:**

**Cody Poore is an average boy. He enjoys swimming, video games, playing with his pets, and hanging out with his friends. He lives somwhere in Pennsylvania. This is his first book, but he has 2 sequals for Agent Kids planned, and also a series of Animal Info books in the works. He is also planning a comic book series.**

**They have a dirty little secret. They are Agent Kids. They must battle evil to save the world, while hiding their secret. When Doomer, a serial criminal, plots to take over the world, Taz, Kyle, Alex and Dylan must stop him. But things get complicated. Don't read if you are: Allergic to Vampires, afraid of Sci-Fi, are scared of sacrifices, don't like Action/Adventure stories, or don't like books. And be sure to read Agent Kids: The Next Generation. In fact, read the whole trillogy.**


End file.
